Sailor Moon and The New Scouts
by Taracova Universa
Summary: Five new scouts are introduced but for the good or for evil? What will the Sailor sdo when all together 8 new mysterious people show up and how will they tell who is on their side?


Sailor Moon and the new Scouts

By: Rachel and Jessica Seltzer

ACT 1: CRYSTAL TOKYO

It was the year 3000. The much-anticipated third millennium New Years   
celebrations would be quite spectacular -- most seeing it as a new beginning  
for all. The scouts having recently graduated from High school were living  
independently in the outside world. The scouts had successfully defeated  
Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond and a host of other adversaries along the way.   
With the benefit of experience, they knew they were prepared to meet any   
challenge that came their way.

It was a bright sunny afternoon. Serena and her friends were walking   
casually towards the ice-cream shop when they herd a loud scream coming from   
a nearby alley. The girls had broken into a run - transforming in mid-stride  
as they rushed towards the source of the screams. Sailors Venus, Jupiter,  
Mars, Mercury and Last but certainly not least -- Sailor Moon stood in a   
half circle facing five mysterious figures gathered at the mouth of the   
lane. 

"You're too late, she's already gone," a dark haired girl exclaimed. These  
girls wore black clothing - tops, skirts, knee-length black boots and high   
heels, and jewelry consisted mostly of black stones.

"What happened here? " Mars demanded, not liking this at all.

These girls, looking a lot like Sailor Scouts, gave one another knowing   
looks before vanishing into a void, leaving the scouts alone in the deserted  
alley. 

"What was that all about? " Jupiter wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it wont be the last we'll see of them,  
that's for sure! " Sailor Moon said thoughtfully as Mercury knelt on one  
knee, computer in hand, scanning for clues.

The mysterious visitors had materialized in the food court unseen. They   
filed into the shopping center, located next to the lane where they'd had   
their first encounter with the Sailor Scouts.

"Lets go shopping. It will be fun. Please, please, Erica! We can pick up   
something for her evilness," begged Mia.

"All right, lets shop. Where do you want to start," Erica asked scanning the  
vast interior of the ground level atrium in wonder.

"How about a black-silk dress or cosmetics," Ruth suggested as her eyes  
hungrily drank in their surroundings.

"Why not both? It's not like we actually have to pay for them," Naomi said  
with a cheeky grin.

"Well girls lets get to it before she calls for us," Tamara cut in   
hurriedly. 

They quickly moved through the complex, collecting as much as they could for  
her evilness. Then decided to pick up something for themselves.

"Lets all meet back hear at the pizza shop when we're done," Erica   
instructed. 

The girls had been shopping for an hour or so, when they received a call   
from Wicked Lady. "Girls, come back at once. Diamond requires your presence  
immediately," she commanded.

Wicked Lady, otherwise known by a select few as, Amara was a powerful figure   
not to be kept waiting.

"We're on our way now, Mistress," Erica replied promptly.

Forming a circle, they shouted in unison, "teleport!"

ACT 2: NEGA-TOKYO

The girls arrived back home at the palace in Nega-Tokyo in a matter of   
seconds. They rushed to see what Diamond expected of them.

"Ladies, I want you to bring Princess Serena to me. The best way to   
accomplish your mission is teleport her here while she sleeps," Diamond   
suggested, brushing his white tresses from his handsome face.

"We shall bring her to you, your kingliness. What about the Sailor Scouts?"

"One of my minions shall take care of them," Wicked Lady cut in as she  
strode magisterially into the chamber, taking her place beside Diamond. 

"Clone able, I command you to step forward!"

"How best may I serve you today, milady?"

"I want you to assume the guise of young Serena. Just look upon her image  
and you'll learn all she knows. In fact, you will be as close to an exact   
replica as one can be, behaving as does the real Serena."

" By your leave milady ... I will take her place once she is teleported   
here." Clone able responded with a bow.

ACT 3: BACK ON EARTH

Not far from Serena's house, Clone able lay in wait for Serena to return   
home. Once she had arrived, her golden plaits dancing as she struggled with   
her keys and let herself in, Clone Able smiled to himself. After the light  
in her room was extinguished and she'd fallen asleep, he'd make his move.

"Hey, whose there?" asked Erica, startled by a sound coming from somewhere  
behind her.

"Should I ask, what are you doing here?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"That's none of your business!"

She bit back, turning quickly to face the tall caped figure towering over   
her. 

"Tundra Dark Star Power!" shouted Tamara from behind a leafy evergreen-a   
brilliant flash heralding her transformation into Sailor Tundra. "Tundra   
Tidal Wave!"

Tuxedo Mask was thrown by the watery blast, knocking him off his feet into   
the air. He hit the ground and before he knew what hit him, another attack  
soon followed the first.

"Elusion Dark Star Power!" shouted Erica.  
Sailor Elusion flew down towards Tuxedo Mask as he scrambled to his feet.   
"It's a crying shame, Tuxedo Mask. You're a cute one, that's for sure!"   
Tuxedo Mask braced himself for the oncoming attack. "Sweet Elusion Kiss!"  
shouted Sailor Elusion. The affect of Sailor Elusions kiss filled his head   
with future images of Serena marrying someone else.

"Welcome to the Dark Side Tuxedo Mask, or should I say, Darien. Now your  
task is to persuade Rei to give up her powers!" commanded Sailor Elusion.  
"Yes my love!" Tuxedo Mask replied.

Elusion and Tundra powered down.

ACT 4: CHERRY HILL TEMPLE

It was a typically warm evening at the Cherry Hill Temple where Rei and her  
friends were about to sit to a delicious home-cooked meal.

"So Serena, how have things been without Rini?" asked Mina, a look of  
concern etched upon her face.

"I'm doing okay, all things considered. I've found it hard to get use to her  
absence - I miss her heaps. Guys, I've asked myself how best to get her   
back. "Serena said thoughtfully.

"Well, as it stands, due to the fact only she has the power to break   
Nega-Tokyo's grip on her in order to return to us ... if only she could  
break free of the darkness controlling her heart." Ami explained, her blue  
hair catching the reflected light from within the shrine.

"But she's sailor Mini-Moon, she's one of us. I still don't understand why   
it's not a good idea to at least attempt a teleport behind enemy lines to   
free her spirit," Serena argued.

"It seems danger follows Rini wherever she goes, it isn't fair that she cant  
live the life of a normal girl her own age, " Mina added while stroking  
Artemis. 

"Well I would have saved her, if I wasn't busy taking care of the Doom   
Phantom!" Yelled Lita

"Nobody's blaming you, or anyone else for that matter ... I used to be  
annoyed by her antics and wining, but as we got to know her -- having stood   
side-by-side in battle. Sharing quality time together. We've all grown to  
love her. And as you know, it's been difficult for us all to accept the fact  
she's under the Dark Crystal's power. So stop blaming yourselves. I know   
we'll get her back somehow." Serena gently chided her friends, who sat in  
silence, their heads lowered as Serena spoke from the heart. "Now come on, I  
have to go, bye guys."

"Bye, Serena!" The others chimed in unison.

After Serena had gone, the girls continued to talk amongst themselves. Soon   
Darien would arrive.

"So, Ami ... what is your opinion about Rini?" asked Rei leaning forward,  
elbows planted firmly on her knees as she looked at her friend.

"Well, at least for the moment, I think it best if we don't confront the   
Nega moon just yet. At the very least until we have a plan and permission   
from Princess Sensara!"

"Knock, knock ... anyone home?"  
Darien called out cheerfully.

Rei walked casually across the room and into the hall to answer the door.   
"Oh, hello Darien" Rei said grinning her welcome. "Oh, you have company Rei?  
I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Hold on, Darien, I'll get rid of them!" Rei was about to turn when Darien  
stopped her.

"Wait Rei, I don't want them to know I'm here!"

"Then go right upstairs and wait for me in my room, I'll be up as soon as I   
can." Rei suggested, stepping back to allow him past.

He took the stairs two steps at a time. Rei listened out for the sound of  
the closing door before returning to the lounge.

"Hey guys, it's getting late," she yawned.

"You're right, Rei. I have to get going." Lita replied, taking the not so  
subtle hint.

Ami and Mina gathered their things, straightening their clothes and nodded  
before following Lita to the door and said their goodbyes.

Rei shut the heavy oak door behind her, leaning against its solid frame and  
sighed, a smile gracing her lips. Then slowly climbed the stairs to her   
room. 

Darien stood at the foot of the stairs looking at her intently. Rei's heart   
skipped a beat as she almost lost herself in his deep-blue eyes. "Hey, how  
come you didn't want them to know you were here?"

"I had to talk to you alone," he took a deep breath and pressed on. "Since  
Rini's capture, I've wanted to talk to you about Serena and I." He cleared  
his throat and began again. "In the light of all that's happened, I have  
come to a realization; you see, Serena and I don't necessarily need to stay  
together anymore."

"What are you trying to say, Dar?" she said unsteadily with stars in her  
eyes as feelings of mixed emotion overwhelmed her.

"I'm saying," without another word, he leaned over and kissed Rei on the  
lips. 

"Oh ... Darien! What will Serena Say?" Rei asked in a breathless tone,  
trying to process everything happening to her at that moment.

"I don't care for Serena, I never did. Allow me to explain. You see our   
destinies were set in stone before we were even born. I had a role to  
fulfill, and so too did Serena. And as wonderful a person she is, and I do   
respect her and am fond of her ... I just don't love her the way I do you   
... I've always loved you Rei, but I had to bury my true feelings for all   
our sakes. But all that is changed now."

He gathered Rei in his arms with a fire neither of them had ever known   
before, and their lips met once again. He felt her heart beating   
rhythmically against his chest as their kiss deepened. The next thing they  
knew, it was early morning.

ACT 5: SERENA'S HOUSE

"I suggest we teleport into her room, lets say, around quarter of an hour  
after she falls asleep, Just to be sure." Erica suggested.

"Then what?" Naomi enquired.

"Weren't you listening to Diamonds orders at all, Naomi?" Ruth snapped in a  
sarcastic tone.

"Look! I just wanted to be certain we are clear on what we're about here!"   
argued Naomi impatiently.

"Naomi! I think I know what I'm doing. Now, I command you to return to the   
time gate until we join you there - is that clear enough for you?" Erica  
Bellowed. 

"Yes, crystal." Answered Naomi in a contrite tone.

Sailor Death, Erica's Sailor form raised her wand and immediately   
disappeared. 

"Clone able, I'm assuming you know what to do?" He nodded solemnly. "Girls,  
time's up. Prepare for teleportation. Now I'll do all the work, and get all   
the credit, understand? And may I add, if it happens to come at your   
expense, then so be it!"

"In that case, Erica, your highness, what would you like us to do?" Tamara  
asked mockingly.

"Touché, but remember, you're all to assist in Serena's teleportation. If  
she awakens before we reach Nega-Tokyo, Knock her out cold. Got it?" she  
said rolling her eyes before continuing. "Now... Mia, it will be your task  
to grab the crystal. Don't forget it!"

At that moment, Ruth transformed into Sailor Black-Light - Erica into Sailor  
Elusion while Mia stood as Sailor Memory -- The last to transform, but   
certainly not least in importance, Tamara. She spun within a circle of light   
and promptly appeared as, Sailor Tundra. Gathering beneath Serena's bedroom  
window, they formed a circle and teleported into Serena's room. Clone able   
following not far behind. Once inside, Memory seized the crystal, slipped it   
into a velvet bag and tied it to the bow on her uniform. Elusion then set to  
work, and quickly bound Serena's arms and legs with smooth black-metal   
chains. 

"All right, Clone able-- change yourself into Serena ... and here, you'll   
need this. It's a replica of the silver crystal. Actually it is a fragment   
from the dark crystal."

Clone able obeyed Elusions command and the shape-shifter assumed Serena's   
form and crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. The scouts smiled at   
one another, satisfied with their handiwork, then teleported to the Time   
Gate. 

ACT 6:THE CHERRY HILL TEMPLE

They lay snug and secure beneath the bedclothes, not wanting to get out of   
bed. The sun was just beginning to peak through the drapes. An hour had   
passed before Rei stiffened and sat up.

"Darien, Come on... we have to get up now. I'm picking up serious Nega   
vibes that seem to be coming from the direction of Serena's house!" 

"Don't worry about her, Rei. Didn't I tell you? Now let us enjoy our time   
together. Face it, you don't have to be a sailor scout anymore, just think   
about it. You'll have more time to spend with me. Also, we can at last get   
married and start a family and have a little one of our own. The future is   
up for grabs my love, you don't have to take on any responsibilities, and  
you don't have to look out for Serena anymore. So what do you say? Will you  
give your career and power up for me?"

"Well ... what about everyone else? What if they find themselves in danger  
and need our help?"

"They can handle it themselves, believe me my love!" Darien said, not taking  
his eyes from hers fro an instant.

"Well, I don't Know, Darien ... I feel as if I'm letting them down if I   
follow my heart at their expense." Darien leaned forward and kissed her. She  
felt a strange sensation overpower her. Her eyes took on a vacant appearance  
and she became disorientated and couldn't remember what she had said. Darien  
fell back against their fluffed up pillows and spoke softly. "What were you  
saying, Rei?"

"Of course, Darien my love ... whatever's the best for our relationship!" 

"Good girl, now lets get back to what we were doing before we were   
interrupted." 

Darien threw back the bedclothes and climbed out of bed. He dressed quickly,   
and turned back to where Rei lay smiling up at him. He wrapped her in a   
thick woolen blanket, and without much effort lifted her off the bed and   
cradled her in his arms.

"Come on, my love, let's bury your power stick!"

" Ok." Rei agreed. So they went into the temple grounds and Darien found a  
shovel then dug a deep hole. Rei dropped the power stick into the hole and   
Darien filled it with soil and scattered a handful of dead leaves over the   
plot. 

ACT 7: ON THE MOON

Sensara, the new princess of the Moon Kingdom hadn't heard from the Sailor   
Scouts on Earth in quite a while. She sensed her friends were in some sort   
of trouble, so she sent three of the outer scouts to check up on things on  
Earth. 

"Neptune, Pluto and Sailor Uranus it is good to see you once again ...   
Unfortunately, this isn't a social occasion. I am concerned about Serena and  
the inner scouts. I would like you to return to earth and investigate. And  
find out if there have been any fresh attacks. If not, bring Mercury Back to  
the Moon. I wish her to serve as my Royal adviser."

"Yes, your Majesty." They replied with one voice. The girls then made   
preparations before teleporting to Earth.

ACT 8: TIME GATE

The rogue Scouts had just arrived at the Time Gate where Sailor Death was   
waiting. "Who approaches the portal?" Demanded the familiar voice. 

"I am Sailor Elusion and these are Sailor Scouts. We have a prisoner for   
Prince Diamond!"

Sailor Crescent, their ally, chose that moment to step from the shadows. 

"Well ... well ... well! What do we have here?"  
Crescent asked drolly.

"Oh, its you Sailor Crescent, this is the prisoner-Neo-Queen Serenity. Will  
you allow us to pass through the Time Gate?" Elusion asked formerly. 

"Did you bring me the Silver Millennium Crystal?" Crescent enquired. 

"Yes, but we must give it to Prince Diamond, for he is planning to Marry   
Neo-Queen Serenity. Just think about it, once Princess Sensara is out of the   
way, you will be free to do whatever you choose. If you so wished, you could  
even become the new Princess of the Moon!" replied Elusion, offering a  
roguish smile.

"Well then. Since you put it that way. Just this once I will permit you to   
pass, only if you promise that Sensara will either be killed or offered as   
fresh life-force energy for the dark crystal!"

"Of course, Sailor Crescent, you have my word!" Elusion promised. 

"I call upon the power of the Time Gate to open and let these great and   
powerful beings pass through your shimmering portal!" Crescent chanted. 

Suddenly, the gate opened and the Scouts stepped through.

ACT 9: PLANET EARTH

The Outer Scouts sent by Princess Sensara had reached Earth. They began   
their search for the five original Scouts, and by daybreak they found them. 

"We've been sent by Princess Sensara. She wishes to know if there have been   
any new attacks from the Nega Moon?" Sailor Pluto enquired.

"No, we haven't, Pluto. Actually, it's been rather peaceful around here   
lately. But I wonder what the Negaverse is up to, since capturing Rini."   
Mercury said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Mercury, you are hereby ordered to come back with us to the moon to serve  
as Princess Sensara's royal adviser, Ami, and Sailor Mercury's memory will  
be erased." Neptune explained.

"So, what you're saying is, you want me to leave my friends and life behind.  
And since there are no more attacks on earth, I'm being forced to live on   
the moon for the rest of my life! Tuxedo Mask and my fellow Scouts will   
never know I ever existed?" Mercury said incredulously.

"That is correct," confirmed Uranus.

"You mean she's leaving the Scouts, yet we are expected to go after Rini?"   
the duplicate Sailor Moon cut in.

"She shall always be remembered as a Sailor Scout, but I'm afraid the answer  
to your question is yes. And If I were you, I wouldn't try going after Rini  
undermanned!" Pluto advised with an edge to her usually calm disposition.

"Why not?" asked Lita, hands on hips.

"For one thing, Serena Knows full-well how much Sensara resents her. The   
Princess has strictly forbidden any attempt to rescue Rini. If they ignore   
this decree, they will be reborn human -every single ounce of knowledge   
about life as a Sailor Scout will be expunged!" Uranus told them.

"I suggest you say your goodbyes, because Princess Sensara wants us back   
immediately!" 

"You can't do this. How can you just erase somebody's life like that! Please  
stop this madness Venus cried as she struggled to pull Mercury back. 

"Don't risk a severe punishment guys, I know how you feel. If there were a   
way to remedy the situation, I would. Unfortunately, I cannot ... I must go  
with them. I'm sorry. I will miss you all. I love each and every one of you,  
including Luna, Artemis, Darien and everyone else I'll be leaving behind.   
Think of me now and then, okay guys?" Mercury sobbed hugging each of her  
friends. 

Neptune and Uranus looked away, feeling decidedly uncomfortable with the   
emotional fallout resulting from carrying out their monarch's request. Pluto   
gently touched Mercury's shoulder as Sailor Moon released Mercury's hands   
and she was led away after saying their final goodbyes-- a sapphire flash  
punctuated Mercury's departure.

ACT 10: THE NEGAVERSE

Sailor Elusion looked upon Serena's unconscious body and smiled. In no time   
at all they had arrived in Nega-Tokyo. The fiery flare announcing their  
arrival had begun to fade. Amara was waiting for them at their agreed   
meeting place within one of the bedrooms inside the Palace.

"Unchain her ... Mia, hand over the Silver Millennium Crystal. You do not   
have the right to wear it. I do. after all, I was once Serena's daughter.   
That is why Diamond has given the crystal to me. So I may do the honor of  
awakening the useless and helpless Princess Serena!" Amara chuckled   
derisively. She then placed the crystal within a clasp suspended on a  
leather thong about her slender neck. The crystal sparkled from its cradle   
upon her chest against the black silk of the ornate bodice of her dress -   
the crystal, complemented the garment perfectly. But Wicked Lady had no idea  
Diamond was watching her.

"Yes, Wicked Lady," Mia responded curtseying before her mistress. "Is  
there anything in particular you wish Serena to wear?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Have her wear the dress in which she wore on  
the last occasion diamond captured her -- the Silver Crisis Millennium Ball  
Gown. I must leave you now, but I shall return presently!"

"Yes Amara, as you wish." Mia replied taking the gown Amara had placed in  
her arms.

"I suggest we put Serena in a Black Crisis Millennium Ball Gown!" 

"But Erica ... doesn't Amara want us to dress Serena in the Silver Crisis   
Millennium ball gown?" Tamara reminded her.

"she doesn't deserve it, Sailor Crescent does. But first, I want to try it   
on myself." Erica retorted glaring at Tamara.

"You're right, Erica. You should keep the dress for yourself, especially if   
you look beautiful in it." Naomi added fingering the fabric of the much  
sought after garment.

"Indeed I will. Bring her here immediately. His majesty doesn't like to b  
kept waiting." Demanded Erica.

After trying on the dress herself, Erica thought better of it, deciding to  
comply with Diamonds wishes lest she be expelled from the Nega-Moon, or   
worse. 

Amara stood majestic in her black dress with the crystal glowing softly   
against her chest. She then issued new orders to her scouts. "All right   
girls, you have done well ... now I command you to return to earth and   
destroy the Sailor Scouts. If you have too, get clone able to help you!" 

"Yes Wicked Lady!" Erica replied bowing, turned on her heel with her   
Nega-Scouts following in her wake.

ACT 11: PLANET EARTH

The four remaining Inner scouts were feeling the pain of Ami's absence. 

"I sure do miss Ami. Her loyalty, friendship and sense of humor ... and  
who's going to help me study for my college final exam?" Lita asked shaking  
her head.

"I guess I could help you out." Rei offered.

"Hey! You guys, lets stop moping. Ami's never coming back, and I'm sure   
she'd not want us to give up on life. We have to get over it sooner or   
later, so what do you say we all go and get ourselves some ice-cream?" Mina  
said with enthusiasm.

It was agreed, and so the scouts made their way towards the ice-cream   
parlor. When a few feet from the entrance, a huge portal opened above them   
and five Curious looking girls appeared before them. They floated towards   
the ground from the mouth of the swirling aperture.

"Sorry ladies ... your ice-cream date is cancelled!" said the girl in  
the middle.

Then one by one they stepped forward and introduced themselves, "I am Sailor  
Elusion. 

" I am Sailor Black-Light!"

"I am Sailor Memory.

" I am Sailor Death."

"And I am Sailor Tundra!"

"We are the Nega -Scouts!" they cried as one voice.

Without preamble, Lita and Mina had transformed. Jupiter and Venus soon   
joined them.

"Come on Serena, transform into Sailor Moon!" Rei shouted.

"What are you waiting for!" bellowed Lita.

Elusion laughed coldly, tossing back her dark mane. "You are such fools. I  
can't believe you haven't noticed that your precious Princess, Serena is   
gone! I command you, clone able, to assume your true identity!" 

"Yes, mistress." The shape-shifter announced while changing into her   
original form -- a whooshing sound accompanying the transformation.

" Oh no! where's Serena?" Rei demanded glaring at their new adversaries.

"Oh right about now, Serena and Prince Diamond are about to be married!"

"That's funny, why hasn't Rei transformed ... surely she's not a   
shape-shifter?" Jupiter muttered under her breath. "Rei! Why haven't you   
transform?" Jupiter demanded balling her gloved hands into fists.

"Because I gave up my powers to be with Darien. Darien and I are getting   
married this fall... now that Rini and Serena are gone. If I were you, I  
would suggest you give up your powers!" answered Rei, a note of triumph in  
her voice.

"Yeah ... do what she says and hand over your power sticks. Now! We've   
already acquired yours, Rei ... thanks to Darien!" boasted Elusion. 

"Sailor Elusion, it would be my pleasure if you would suck my energy into   
the dark crystal until there's no life left within my body!" she cried with  
a look of bliss on her face, her arms spreading a gesture of supplication.

"It would be my..." Elusion began , but her words died on her lips. 

"Not so fast!" a voice called out.

ACT 12: THE MOON KINGDOM

"Hello Ami," greeted Princess Sensara.

"Hello Princess" Ami replied dropping a curtsey.

The Outer Scouts were dismissed and withdrew.

"Now follow me and I will show you your room/office." another scout   
instructed. 

"Ami, I will expect to see you at dinner, Sailor Comet will attend to your   
every need ... and if you've any questions, she will be more than happy to   
answer as best she can. By for now." Princess Sensara embraced Mercury and  
stepped back regarding her thoughtfully. She nodded as Ami thanked the   
princess, who turned on her heel and left Ami with the Lunarean Scout.

ACT 13: NEGA-TOKYO

Amara and Serena were finally alone. "The Silver Millennium Crystal is all  
mine, now let me give it a try, to see if the dark crystal within my heart   
really works! " she smiled while striking the crystals superbly cut facets.  
"Moon Healing Activation!"

The moon crystal released its healing power, but it had no effect on Amara  
whatsoever. Then all of a sudden Serena awoke.

"Hey, give that back, Wicked Lady! It's your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity." 

"I don't have a mother or father. Nice try. Oh by the way, my name is   
Princess Amara. I'm a real princess, since Diamond placed a shard from the  
Dark Crystal within my heart. I am reborn! I'm happy here with my family  
and prince from earth! I know your - oh, I mean my crystal can't cure me. I  
think it time we visit Diamond. Don't you think?"

Amara accompanied Serena by using the Crystal to help Serena to her feet and  
walk towards Diamond's throne room.

"Well hello my loves ... ah, Princess Serena, do you remember Tuxedo Mask,  
immediately his image materialized within the Holographic projector at the   
center of the chamber.

"Tuxedo Mask! What did you do to him? Let me go, Diamond and give me back my   
crystal!" Serena demanded -- eyes ablaze.

ACT 14: PLANET EARTH

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Elusion.

"Well, it's about time you asked!" Answered the Strange figure that jumped  
like a panther from the top of the ice-cream building landing lightly on her  
feet. 

"It's another Sailor Scout, but who is she?" asked Sailor Jupiter shaking  
her head.

"I am Sailor Universe, your worst nightmare! " pointing a gloved hand  
towards the Nega Scouts, "and you Nega-trash are going down in the name of  
Sailor Galaxy, keeper of the Golden Gate, and holder of the Golden Key! So   
in the name of Galaxy, I will destroy you!"

In a flash, Universe zoomed by Elusion and snatched Rei's power stick.   
"Hey! she sounds somewhat like Sailor Moon, but she couldn't be, she's too   
smart and mature." Venus laughed, elated at the appearance of a new and  
exciting ally.

"Here catch Rei, you're going to need this to rescue Tuxedo Mask and   
Princess Serena!" Universe declared as she threw Rei her power stick.

"Right " Rei struck her transformation pose and held up her power stick.  
"Mars Star Power!" Sailor Mars stood in all her pyro glory, and any false  
elusions that had been implanted in her mind were instantly erased. 

"Universe Galaxy Star Power!" Universe had at that moment undergone another  
amazing transformation into a more powerful Sailor scout. "Oh, and by the  
way, I'm the Immortality Goddess, Taracova!"

"Nice knowing you in advance!" Jupiter said smiling.

"Universe Fire Evolution!"

"No! The Goddess has arisen ... No! -- Ah!" screamed Tundra. 

"Tundra!" Elusion shrieked, pounding her fists into the ground. "You'll pay  
for that. No one has ever succeeded in taking the life of a Nega-Scout!"  
Elusion shouted defiantly.

"Oh she's not dead, I only knocked her out ... that's all. Now bring it on,  
I can take all of you at the same time!" Universe invited, throwing down the  
gauntlet. 

"Fine with me!" Elusion retorted. "Nega Aqua Elusion!"

"Ok here we go... Death Mortal Wish!" shouted Sailor Death. Then the blue  
and the black powers combined their forces and attacked Sailor Universe. The  
result was a huge dust cloud. Once the air had cleared, Universe stood tall   
without a single scratch.

"Wow! That was truly breathtaking. there's not a scratch on her!" Venus  
said, her eyes wide with amazement and awe.

"Come on, we have to tell Princess Amara and Prince Diamond what has   
happened here!" Shouted Sailor Elusion, preparing for an emergency teleport.  
Then the Nega-Scouts disappeared taking the unconscious body of Sailor   
Tundra with them.

As soon as they had gone, Universe turned toward the remaining scouts, "I'm  
sorry we had to meet like this, I was sent to earth to help and reunite the   
original five sailor scouts. Now follow me into the portal, we must go to  
the moon and retrieve Sailor Mercury at once!"

"Yes, of course." They agreed .

"Universe Galaxy Crystal Portal!"

Suddenly, A vast aperture, pulsing with golden light swirled into view.

"Now, before we step through the portal, do not make a sound. If you do,   
Galaxy will launch an attack under the assumption negative enemies are   
crossing into our universe, this is why I am the only one to speak when we  
arrive at the Golden Gate. Any Questions?

"Yeah. What is the Golden Gate?" Mars asked tilting her head.

"The Golden Gate is the Entry point to one of the greatest and most powerful  
cities within the entire universe!"

"What city is it?" Jupiter asked, her curiosity piqued.

"It is simply called, Galaxy City -- Sailor Galaxy of course, is its queen.  
I grew up there and love it dearly. So you see, this was why I gave my life  
to the Immortality goddess, Kida in order to serve and protect Queen Galaxy  
and, of course, her beautiful city!"

"I thought we were going to Mercury?" Venus prodded, a puzzled expression  
upon her face.

"I am, you're not, I'm dropping you off in Galaxy City ... please no more  
questions until we arrive, okay?"

ACT 15: NEGA-TOKYO

"I'm sorry, you're here now and you will be my queen! As for Tuxedo Mask, I  
am giving him to Princess Amara as he's under my control. I shall also give  
her the silver Millennium crystal. You certainly won't need it anymore after  
today. For the Dark Crystal shall reside within you forever, meaning I'm   
going to implant a piece of the dark crystal into your heart!" Diamond   
Laughed. 

"No you can't do that! Tuxedo Mask is Rini's father." Serena protested  
vigorously. 

"No he isn't, I am Rini's Father!" Diamond was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Your Majesty. I'm sorry to intrude, but it is an emergency! Sailor Elusion   
and the Nega Scouts are here with terrible news." The guard announced.

"Tell them to come at once! Amara, take her down to the Dark Crystal chamber  
and transfer all her negative energy into the crystal canister, and then   
give her a massive Energy Boost until her royal circuits overload!" Ordered  
Prince Diamond.

"Yes your Majesty." Amara replied with a nod of the head .

After Amara left with Serena, the Nega Scouts entered the throne room.   
"Stop! Sailor Elusion, you may step forward. Everyone else leave, including   
the guards!" The room soon cleared, doors closing behind them. Diamond,  
using his powers, locked the chamber.

"Now that we have a little privacy, what is the bad news, surely it is   
something the Doom Phantom can handle!"

Elusion cleared her throat then spoke. "Your Majesty, we were on earth   
engaged in a battle with the remaining Sailor Scouts. I did some research to   
find out where the fourth remaining scout, Sailor Mercury might be located .  
I discovered that she is on the moon, and no longer a Sailor Scout. But  
now, she is an adviser to Princess Sensara."

"That's the bad news?"

"No, actually I was just getting to that part!"

"Well you'll have to tell me the whole story later, for right now, I must   
attend to Serena!"

"But your Majesty, if I don't tell you now, it might just be too late!"   
Elusion Yelled in frustration.

At that moment, the Doom Phantom emerged from the flagstone floor. 

"You dare yell at the Prince!" shouted the Doom phantom.

"Well it's just that I have terrible news that can't wait until later!" 

"Diamond, are you going to put up with this?"

"No, I'm not,  
guards!" Diamond released the doors and two guards entered the room.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Sailor Elusion, Power Down this instant, and hand over your power stick. I   
hereby sentence you to life as one of Amara's chamber slaves! Guards ...   
take her to your mistresses chamber and confine her until Amara returns!" 

ACT 16: GOLDEN GATE

Universe and the Scouts continued their way through the portal until they  
had arrived at the Golden Gate.

"Who are you?" a disembodied voice enquired.

"I am the Immortality goddess, Sailor Universe. And these are three of the  
five Sailor Scouts: Mars, Jupiter and Venus!"

Instantly the Gate opened and a tall slim woman in a golden gown waited at  
the threshold that led to the castle.

Universe spoke in almost a whisper, "follow me, we must speak with Sailor   
Galaxy!" 

"Is that Sailor Galaxy up ahead?" Mars probed.

"Yes it is, but you must refer to her as Queen Galaxy within the city." 

"So you've returned, with three of the remaining Scouts. I wanted all five  
here! Tell me, where are their companions?" Galaxy scolded. 

"Your Majesty, she is on the moon as Sensara's royal adviser. Serena was   
captured. That is why I must leave at once!"

The queen looked at Universe then spoke. "I shall arrange for the scouts to  
stay in comfortable accommodations, but forget any plans to travel to the  
moon right now. Firstly, you must go to the Nega-Moon and rescue Serena.   
Otherwise it might just be too late for Serena!"

"I understand. I'm on my way!"

"Wait, don't go alone! Sailor Planet and I shall accompany you; I had   
already asked the scouts too look after the Golden City in our absence."   
Universe nodded.

ACT 17: NEGA-TOKYO

After Erica was taken away, Diamond supervised the transfer of the piece of   
dark crystal into Serena's heart.

Once inside the room, Amara said, "all right Diamond, she is ready for the  
transfer. Is there anything else I can do for you at this time?"

" Yes, will you please watch the entrance to this room. If you have to, use  
the silver millennium crystal I gave you in case of trouble." 

Diamond turned quickly, then set to work. After some time had passed, they   
heard a loud boom that rocked the palace to its foundations. They turned to   
see three silhouettes standing within the doorway. After their eyes adjusted  
to the gloom, they beheld the sailor scouts standing amidst the rubble of a  
collapsed wall.

"Who dares disturb his majesty during this important ceremony?" Amara   
demanded. 

" We are known as the Forbidden Sailor Trio from Galaxy City. You have   
exceeded your limits, Diamond! Now you must pay the ultimate price for   
changing the future. I am Sailor Galaxy, Queen and Ruler of the Golden   
Universe. Girls, lets have a little fun shall we?" Galaxy declared and   
followed up with an enthusiastic battle cry.

"Planet Ice Storm!" Shouted Sailor Planet. Then all of a sudden a barrier of  
ice formed around Amara. "Ok, go Sailor Universe, use your Evolution   
powers!" 

"Right! Universe Immortal Staff!"

At that moment, a silver glowing staff appeared in Sailor Universe's hands.  
"Universe Ice Crystal Evolution!" Then a more intense barrier of ice encased  
Amara - she was trapped.

" I'm afraid you're too late ... you'll never be able to reverse the  
transformation once complete."

" Rise Serena, and fight our common enemy, so we can go back to the life we  
shared together." Diamond commanded.

"I don't think so. I call upon the boundless powers of the Universe, give me  
the strength to teach this Prince a lesson -- Universe Deadly Rage!" she  
Screamed. 

Suddenly, a dark-silver stream of power spun around Diamond until only an   
ounce of energy remained .

"Now is good a time as any, Galaxy. I can't hold on much longer!" shouted  
Universe, her body coursing with incredible power.

"Aha, Galaxy Imperial Crystal Staff!"

As if from nowhere, a Golden staff appeared in her hands. "I call upon the  
powers of Galaxy, lets undo the evil that has been brought upon us and   
restore peace once again -- Galaxy Time Reversal!"

Suddenly, Strong winds made themselves manifest, forming an impenetrable   
shield around Neo-Queen Serenity. As time fell back upon itself, and the   
Dark Crystal fragment vacated the shrine of Serena's heart. Then once at a   
safe distance, it shattered.

"Serena, are you ok?" asked Sailor Universe .

"Who are you people, and where did you come from. Wait a minute, Where am   
I?" Serena asked in a baffled tone.

"You're in Diamonds castle," Galaxy told her.

the tall majestic woman stood before her, her resplendent silver gown took  
Serena's breath away. Galaxy wore her hair in a jeweled coronet -- strings  
of lapis woven skillfully into its lustrous strands. "I am Sailor Galaxy,  
Keeper of the Golden Gate and Holder of the Golden Key. I am also known as   
Queen Galaxy of the Golden city that bears my name. But you can address me   
by my birth-name, a privilege only bestowed upon a high-monarch such as   
yourself. My true name is, Rosalina. My companions likewise shall grant you   
this honor. My only stipulation, speak these names in private, for they're   
sacred and imbued with power!"

"I am Sailor Planet, one of Galaxy's strongest warriors. I am the Keeper of  
Earth Elementals and my birth name is Jennifer!"

"I am known under many titles, but I'm mostly known as Sailor Universe,  
The Immortal goddess, I am also the protector of Sailor Galaxy, also known  
as Queen Galaxy. I was born on the planet Nakomia, a planet that orbits   
around the Golden City. I can never die, so what you are about to see won't   
hurt me in any way, because I can only die if I sacrifice myself to save   
Galaxy," So saying, she immediately powered up. "I call upon the powers of  
the Universe once more, help me to restore Rini to her true self! --   
Universe Deadly Rage! --Sacrifice!"

Instantly, a swirling vortex of black mist had engulfed Sailor Universe. She could no longer be seen. After a few seconds had passed, the ice encasing Rini's body had cracked and quickly melted. Wicked Lady was no more. In her stead, stood a cute, lovable little girl. Serena ran towards her daughter  
and hugged her fiercely.

"Rini darling, wake up, can't you here me?" Serena squatted before the   
child, desperately searching her daughters face for any sign of life. 

Galaxy placed a gentle hand upon Serena's shoulder and spoke softly. "She   
won't awaken until she is back home on Earth. The reason being, I don't  
want her to know about us until she is ready to join us once she reaches her  
sixteenth birthday!"

"Hey guys, lets go home, our work here is done," Galaxy sighed, and a hint  
of a warm smile curled her lips. "Planet, will you teleport Rini and Serena  
back to Earth?"

"Wait!" Universe raised a hand and all eyes focused on her. "I have a gift  
for Rini." She approached Serena, placing the golden key that hung on a  
chain in Serena's outstretched palm. "Serena, give this to Rini on her  
sixteenth birthday. Tell her it's from the Forbidden Sailor Trio. Goodbye to   
you all and we wish you well."

"I call upon the powers of planet! Give me enough strength to send these   
girls home. Planet Earth Teleportation!"

Suddenly, a tunnel of silvery light swallowed Serena and Rini, her child   
unconscious in her arms on their way home.

"Galaxy, I'm going to stay awhile and search the castle for any remaining   
Hostages." 

"Very well." Galaxy and Planet then returned to the Golden City. 

ACT 18: THE MOON KINGDOM

Less than two months had passed since Ami's abduction, having been forced  
to leave her family, friends and former life on Earth behind.

"I wish I could go home." Ami sighed, sitting upon the soft heart-shaped  
mattress staring at the stars through the scenic windows of her bedroom. The   
sapphire-blue drapes, bedclothes and lingerie offered little comfort, but  
things could be far worse.

She remained lost in her thoughts when a brainwave unexpectedly washed over  
her. "Of course, how silly of me ... I still possess my power stick! Why  
hadn't I thought of it before!"

Jumping excitedly to her feet, she retrieved the talisman and held it aloft.   
"Mercury Star Power!"

While Mercury planned her escape, Princess Sensara had an unexpected   
visitor. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Planet, I control all Earth Elementals," answered Sailor Planet  
looking the princess square in the eye.

"Why are you here, Planet?"  
Sensara asked raising an eyebrow, casually tossing back her tumble of   
shimmering locks.

"My orders come directly from Queen Galaxy. I am here to collect Sailor   
Mercury." 

"For what reason may I ask?" Sensara demanded, her eyes narrowing. 

"That is none of your concern. You either hand her over willingly, or I have  
no option but to destroy you!"

"You must be mistaken. Mercury is my royal adviser." Sensara answered in a  
calm voice, palms outstretched in a gesture of openness.

Unbeknownst to either party, Mercury was listening to their conversation  
with great interest. She continued to listen for a time and then stepped   
forward in her Sailor form.

"Oh Yeah, then take this little piece of Advice!" She cried striking a  
battle pose. "Mercury Ice bubbles Blast!"

"It's so cold, what's happening?" Sensara asked wrapping her arms around her  
shivering body.

Then Mercury heard Sailor planet whisper in her ear, "Sailor Mercury, follow  
me. I will explain." Mercury nodded and followed the woman and quickly left  
the room.

ACT 19: NEGA-TOKYO

Taracova began her search of the many rooms within Diamonds immense Castle.   
After stepping into a lavishly decorated chamber, she came upon a most   
surprising sight.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Who are you?" asked the girl, chained to a stone pillar within the   
bedchamber. The hot-pink and velvet-black décor she thought a little weird.

" I'm guessing this must have been wicked Lady's bedroom?" she looked at the  
bedraggled young woman curled up on the floor at the base of the column, her   
hair unkempt and her eyes red from crying. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking  
to me? You should know who I am. Its Elusion isn't it? From the looks of  
it, at least you used to be Sailor Elusion, correct?" Taracova taunted,  
shaking her head.

Erica raised her head and focused her gaze upon the woman standing over her   
and spoke softly, "please tell me how you know my true identity. Diamond  
stripped me of my powers and sentenced me to an eternity as Amara's Chamber   
slave." 

"You can address me as Taracova, but my friends know me as Sailor Universe,  
the Immortal Goddess!" Taracova's mocking tone shook Erica to the core.

She knew what this meant. Lowering her head, she drew her knees under her   
chin, wrapping her arms around her legs as Erica's glossy cascade floated  
against the soft skin of her chained ankles.

"No, it can't possibly be! This means the Doom Phantom and Diamond..." Erica  
gasped, her face taking on a pale complexion.

Taracova cut in, "are destroyed! And how did I do it? simply with the wave  
of my hand! I could so easily finish you. But since I'm feeling generous, I  
will transform you into a human girl."

"Do it!" shouted Erica, not caring what happened to her anymore. 

"And why should I?"

"Because I don't deserve to live!"

"Kida, give me strength! " Taracova rolled her eyes, gazed skyward and   
shrugged. 

"What are you waiting for!"

"All in good time, Erica. I hope you've no objection if I address you by   
your birth name. By the way, your friends, the so-called Nega Scouts, like   
the Doom Phantom have met the same fate. You will soon join them, as   
pathetic Humans.

Without warning, the crystal communicator clipped to her belt began to   
pulse. There was trouble on the moon. Serious trouble. She couldn't waste   
any more time and before leaving used her wand to transform Erica into an   
adolescent human girl.

"SPRING OF REBIRTH!" shouted the Immortal goddess Taracova.

Suddenly, a whirlpool of radiant hot pink opened before Erica. She stared   
mesmerized by its humming pulsations. She realized the clinking sound she'd   
heard were her chains breaking. She examined her bruised ankles and sore   
wrists. Then a funnel of magenta enveloped her. She shone like a supernova  
before the light faded.

"It is done, Erica ... I must leave you now!"

"Galaxy Star Power!" In a matter of seconds, Taracova had transformed into  
Sailor Universe. "Well goodbye Erica. I call upon the powers of the Immortal  
goddess, Kida, turn me into my true form! "

Erica slowly climbed to her feet, and backed away. She felt a little faint   
and sat on the soft bed. Its black quilt covered in hot-pink flowers. She   
simply stared at Universe, wide-eyed as Taracova underwent another   
transformation. 

"Universe Immortal Power!" she cried as a lustrous silver light consumed   
her. Erica was stunned by the Immortal Goddess's shimmering silver gown of   
fine silk. She loved her hair, piled high atop her elegant head. Upon her   
forehead, the Universian symbol.

ACT 20: THE MOON KINGDOM

After Mercury's bubbles had cleared, Sensara realized both her visitor and   
Sailor Mercury were gone.

"Guards!" She screamed and ordered a thorough search of the palace and have  
all entrances sealed.

"Come on, hurry, we don't have much time. They probably figured out we've   
escaped by now!" Planet gasped, trying to catch her breath. Grabbing   
Mercury's hand, they broke into a run. As if on cue, an alarm sounded,  
making the two young women jump. Without warning, a series of huge metal   
doors descended from the ceiling blocking the exits. "Come on, we're almost  
there!" 

But they were too late, "oh no, what are we going to do now?" Mercury  
sighed. 

"I'm not sure."

A sinister voice stopped them in their tracks. They turned around slowly to  
find Princess Sensara glaring at them from beneath a black-marble arch. "So,  
did you think it would be that simple to kidnap my Royal adviser?" 

"In the first place, she didn't kidnap me. I'm going home where I belong, on  
Earth!" 

"Allow me to make your task a little easier. I'll transform you into a   
powerless human!" Mercury jumped back as a wave of energy moved in her   
direction, causing her to detransform. "Spenserian human rebirth!" shouted  
Princess Sensara as a funnel of blue light rushed towards Mercury and   
Planet. 

"Look out Mercury!" shouted Planet, pushing Mercury aside. But Planet copped  
the full brunt of the sapphire-blue twister. "No! Help me," screamed Planet  
in state of terror.

Just before it struck, a powerful gust of wind flew past Sensara, who had no  
idea it was Sailor Universe in her Immortal goddess Taracova form -- azure  
spirals of luminous light wrapped themselves about the powerful form of   
Taracova. 

Planet recognized the Immortal Goddess, but no one else had. "No, Taracova!"  
Planet shouted frantically.

Everyone heard the earsplitting scream. When the light cleared, Taracova   
knelt upon the cold stone floor before them -- eyes closed. "Taracova!   
You're shaking. What's the matter with you?"

"I'm all right, I'm just feeling a little weak, and that's all. I suggest  
we take out Sensara and restore the throne to its rightful air, Neo Queen  
Serenity!" 

"I don't think so, Sailor Universe! You don't stand a chance. You're too   
weak, so you might as well give it up!" Princess Sensara said smugly. 

"I'll never give up! And besides, who said I was going to do it alone." Oh,  
bye the way, what have you done with Darien?" Sailor Planet demanded.

"Since you asked nicely, I shall tell you. Just before Amara's death, she   
sent Darien to the moon in order that the legend concerning Princess Rini   
would come to pass. Meaning she would no longer exist!"

"What legend are you talking about?" Universe demanded.

"accompany me to the conference room and I will explain it to you. I shall   
also enlighten you regarding Darien's fate. But first, you must hand over   
Ami. As you know, she agreed to come to the moon. So she belongs to me now."

"Is this true? Did you agree?" asked Planet frowning.

"Yes I did--." Planet cut Ami off before she could finish her sentence.

"Sensara, my apologies ... take her. Sorry Ami we observe certain laws in   
Galaxy City that prevent us interfering with other cultural codes. In this   
case, if you make an agreement with a particular party, you must honor it.   
We can't intervene!"

"Very good, ladies. Thank you for returning my property. Guard, take Ami   
down to the dungeon." Sensara grabbed Ami's power stick and restraints were  
placed upon her.

Later that evening, Sensara, alone in her private chambers chanted the   
transformation mantra, "I call upon the power of Mercury -- grant me your   
power!" She couldn't describe the sheer joy she felt at that moment.   
"Mercury star power!"

Sensara felt Mercury's power pulse through her body. The exhilaration she   
felt at that moment was beyond anything she'd thought possible. "Wow! I  
feel so good! I wonder what it would be like to be Sailor Moon." 

Admiring her reflection in her full-length mirror, she struck a pose and   
laughed. Then directed an Ice Bubble attack towards the doors leading onto   
her balcony. They exploded into matchwood. Pleased with herself, she began  
to plan her next move, speaking her thoughts aloud, "thanks to Amara, I was  
able to send him on a mission. I must find Rini's golden key before Darien   
and I are to be married."

To be continued in the sequel: Sailor Moon: Protecting the future!


End file.
